ImANewUser Amazing Race 12
ImANewUser Amazing Race 12 is the 12th installment of the fictional series, ImANewUser Amazing Race. Production Development and Filming The route spans over 49,000 miles and covers 6 continents. In a season promo, it was revealed that the race will visit the countries of Guyana, Portugal, Fiji & North Korea for the first time. Succeeding promos also advertised first-time visits to Uganda & Panama. The season made visits to Russia, Kenya and Zambia, as well as first-time visits to Iraq & Tunisia. The Hazard penalty has been retained from Season 10. Cast Applications for the season opened on the last week of January, and closed on the first week of February. The cast includes two dimension-travelers, a pair of conjoined twins, fashionistas, 2 bachelorettes, a social blogger and two teams with Grammy Award-winning celebrities. Leaderboard Note 1: 8 of the 14 teams did not give their plum blossom to the gardener at the Tianluokeng Tulou Cluster. Since Leg 2 had a zero-hour Pit Stop, all 8 teams were penalized 30 minutes at the Leg 3 Pit Stop. Rebel & Adele, Tyson & Alexis, Jamie & Chiara, Jade & Clark and Courtney & Emily were not penalized (they originally arrived 1st, 5th, 8th, 10th and 11th, respectively). Arie & Jef, had they not been eliminated, would have also not been penalized. Note 2: Tyson & Alexis and Spencer & Heidi initially arrived 1st and 5th, respectively, but they took an armored car to the Swords Of Qādisīyah and were issued a 30-minute penalty. Tyson & Alexis were unaffected, while Spencer & Heidi dropped to 10th. Note 3: During the Leg 4 Pit Stop, Tyson & Alexis received a phone call informing them of some urgent matter to attend to back home. The couple subsequently chose to leave the race. Note 4: Yuri & Flynn elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock during Leg 8. Before using the Express Pass, Flynn elected to perform the Roadblock. This is reflected in the total Roadblock count. After winning it again in Leg 9, they elected to use the Express Pass to bypass the Detour during Leg 10 after they were U-Turned. Note 5: David & Ivette U-Turned Rebel & Adele, who had already passed the U-Turn point and were therefore unaffected by it. Note 6: Rebel & Adele took a taxi to the Belvédère Park instead of taking a light rail and were issued a 30-minute penalty at the Pit Stop. They dropped from 3rd to 7th, and subsequently they were eliminated. * Red means the team was eliminated. * Blue means the team came in last at a non-elimination leg and had to face a Hazard, a penalty in the following leg that will increase the difficulty of a certain task for them. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. * Green means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green leg number means no team took the Fast Forward for the leg. * A ε means the team used their Express Pass. * A < means the team was Yielded. A > means the team used their Yield. A <> indicates an unused Yield. * A ⊃ or ⊃ indicates that the team chose to use a Blind U-Turn or one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn while ⊂ or ⊂ indicates the team who received it. A ⊂⊃ or ⊂⊃ indicates an unused U-Turn, while a ⊂⊃ indicates an unused double U-Turn. Leg 10 featured a Blind Double U-Turn. * Matching colors of symbols indicate teams who worked together during part of the leg as a result of the Intersection. Episode Quote Titles Titles for legs are often taken from quotes made by the racers. The quotes are sometimes slightly changed for humorous effect. # "I'm On The Amazing Race! Now...Smile For The Press! Smile For The Camera!" – Emily # "...And Then You Had Me Kidnapped And Poisoned. My Stomach's Immune For That" – Jong-Un # "If You Want To Yell, Just Yell!" – Jillian # "I Guess The Jeep Couldn't Take All That Fat" – Michael # "You Can Have Friends Who Aren't Trying To Sleep With You" – Ivette # "Let's Follow The Scent Of A Dictator And His Girl!" – Heidi # "Oh, You Know. War Torn. Same As Always" – Yuri # "The Best Thing In Life Is Free, The Second Best Thing Is Very Expensive" – Chiara # "You Can Outrun Fat People, But You Can't Outdrive Them!" – Hayuta # "Does This Make Me Look Sexy Or Does This Make Me Look Sexy?" – Hayuta # "There's No Place Or Show! It's Just About Winning" – Kyle Prizes * Leg 1 – The Express Pass (for the first team to finish the start line task, can be used until Leg 8); A 1 U credit (for the first team to arrive at the Pit Stop) * Leg 2 – Five 1 U credits, available for use during any of the next 6 legs * Leg 3 – Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 4 – A 1 U credit * Leg 5 – Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 6 – Two 1 U credits, available for use during any of the next 2 legs * Leg 7 – A 1 U credit * Leg 8 – Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 9 – The Express Pass (can be used until Leg 12) * Leg 10 – Additional 10 USD pocket money * Leg 11 – Additional 5 USD pocket money * Leg 12 – A 1 U credit * Leg 13 – Additional 5 USD pocket money * Leg 14 – Additional 5 USD pocket money * Leg 15 – $1,000,000 Elimination Station The first nine eliminated teams were sequestered in a resort located in Zanzibar. Subsequent eliminated teams continued to run the race as decoys. * After Leg 1, Cameron & Carmen arrived at Elimination Station. They talked about what went wrong in Fiji, then agreed to shrug it off as they decided to explore the nearby beach. * Legs 2 and 3''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Arie & Jef arrived at Elimination Station. They told Cameron & Carmen of their trouble getting out of Fiji. George & Beatrice arrived afterwards and told the two teams about the race heading to Pyongyang. After a few stories, the three teams had dinner. * After '''Leg 4, Jillian & Bob arrived at Elimination Station. They told the teams of their troubles in Baghdad, then shared a few trainer tips to an interested Carmen. The four teams then went shopping for food to cook later for dinner. * Legs 5 and 6''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** After having lunch, the teams at Elimination Station received a call from Tyson & Alexis. The newlyweds told the others of the urgent call they received, told them why they had to go home, and wished the rest a fond vacation. The four teams then decided to lounge by the beach. * After '''Leg 7, Michael & Janet arrived at Elimination Station. They told the teams of their problems at the Roadblock, then gave them some souvenirs they bought from Nairobi. The teams then went inside the cottages, where they listened to Janet tell stories of their feud with Rebel & Adele. * Legs 8 and 9''' were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Jade & Clark arrived at Elimination Station. They told the teams of their bad luck in Uganda. Spencer & Heidi arrived afterwards and told the rest of their similar troubles in Zambia. The new arrivals then cooked dinner for the teams, leading to some minor mishaps. * After '''Leg 10, Rebel & Adele arrived at Elimination Station. Michael & Janet talked with them about their feud during the race, and the talk escalated into an argument. The other teams advised them to stay away from each other for a while and went off in opposite directions. Jillian then led the other teams in an exercise class. * After Leg 11, teams expected a call, but did not get any, and eventually figured it was a non-elimination leg. The teams then went out and had some fun at the beach. * After Leg 12, teams went on a snorkeling trip. After returning from the trip, teams had lunch then received a call from David & Ivette, telling them of their troubles with the map in Lisbon and their footrace with Courtney & Emily. * Legs 13 and 14 were shown in a two-hour episode. Only one episode of Elimination Station was posted after the episode. ** Jamie & Chiara called the teams up at Elimination Station, telling the teams of Courtney & Emily using their Yield on them. While packing things for the flight back to the United States, Adele & Janet got into a fight. The tension was then relieved when Hayuta & Takumi called and told the other teams of their bad luck in Panama. The teams then left Zanzibar and flew to the Final Destination City. * After Leg 15, the eliminated teams met up at the Finish Line with the Final Three. The eliminated teams shared their opinions on the race as a whole, while the Final Three expressed their joys and disappointments. Courtney announced a sudden pregnancy, while Kyle expressed joy over her engagement. Race Locations Leg 1 (United States Of America → Fiji) * Dallas, Texas , United States Of America (Reunion Tower) (Starting Line) * Dallas (Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport) to Nadi, Ba Province, Fiji (Nadi International Airport) * Nadi (Sri Siva Subramaniya Temple) * Nadi (Waqadra Botanical Gardens) * Colo-I-Suva Forest Park * Suva (Ratu Sukuna Memorial) * Suva (Sacred Heart Cathedral) For the first Roadblock of the race, one team member had complete the vilavilairevo, or the Fijian firewalk. Once the team member had successfully crossed the path of coal, the sadhu handed them their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Flora or Fauna. In Flora, teams had to find the marked trails and match the African mahogany in the provided picture with the African mahogany in the forest trail. If the match was correct, teams found their next clue hanging under the plant. In Fauna, teams had to head to the bird-watching area and spot 5 of the birds on a provided list. Once the biologist had confirmed that the team correctly spotted five of the birds, they got their next clue. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to head to the Waqadra Botanical Gardens. Once there, they must find a group of traditional dancers and study the Fijian meke. After studying the dance, team members will then be tasked to arrange a series of 5 poses in chronological order. The first team member to successfully arrange the 5 poses wins the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At the Starting Line, teams had to head to the observation deck of the Reunion Tower and find tourists holding up letters. Teams then had to put the letters together to figure out the name of their first destination: the Sri Siva Subramaniya Temple in Nadi, Fiji. The first team to finish the task won the Express Pass. Leg 2 (Fiji → China) * Nadi (Nadi International Airport) to Quanzhou, Fujian Province, China (Quanzhou Jinjiang Airport) * Quanzhou (Renshou Pagoda) * Xiamen (Xiamen Opera House) * Zhangzhou (Tianluokeng Tulou Cluster) * Xiamen (Gulangyu Island) The Detour gave teams a choice between Kung Fu and Gongfu. In Kung Fu, teams had to head to Fengze Square and find a group of martial artists practicing a local variant of martial arts known as Dog Kung Fu. After practicing a few moves, teams had to participate in an exhibition, and then defeat an amateur martial artist to get their next clue. In Gongfu, teams had to head to East Lake Park and find an old lady sitting near a teapot. After putting on proper outfits, teams had to participate in a traditional gongfu tea ceremony before receiving their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to climb to the top of a marked section of the center building. Using provided supplies, team members had to help restore the roof by laying down the clay tiles. Once the roof had been restored to local standards, the local architect handed them their next clue. The unused Fast Forward required teams to identify which of 30 nanguan recordings did not match one of the three songs being played by the nanguan ensemble. Additional Tasks * At Renshou Pagoda, teams had to sign up for one of three groups. In the morning, the three groups entered the pagoda, one group at a time, to receive a blessing from the monk. After doing so, they received a plum blossom and their next clue. * At the Tianluokeng Tulou Cluster, teams had to hand their plum blossom to the gardener before receiving their next clue. Leg 3 (China → North Korea) * Xiamen (Xiamen Gaoqi International Airport) to Beijing (Beijing Capital International Airport) * Beijing (North Korean Embassy) * Beijing (Beijing Railway Station) to Pyongyang, North Korea (Pyongyang Central Station) * Pyongyang (Rungnado May Day Stadium) * Pyongyang (Ryugyong Hotel) * Pyongyang (Tomb Of King Tongmyong) For this Roadblock, one team member had to prepare a traditional variation of naengmyeon, a cold-noodle dish, and serve it to 20 practicing gymnasts inside the stadium. Once the 20 gymnasts had each been provided with a bowl, the coach handed them their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Prose (successfully rewrite three lines taken from works written in Hangul script) or Poetry (listen to a children’s song, put on traditional clothing and perform the song in front of an instructor). Both Detours took place in the Children’s Palace. The unused Fast Forward could be claimed from one of the gymnasts practicing for North Korea’s yearly Arirang Festival. Additional Tasks * Upon arrival at Pyongyang Central Station, a welcoming committee presented teams with a Korean mountain magnolia. Afterwards, teams headed to the Rungnado May Day Stadium. Leg 4 (North Korea → Iraq) * Pyongyang (Pyongyang Sunan International Airport) to Baghdad, Baghdad Province, Iraq (Baghdad International Airport) * Baghdad (Monument To The Unknown Soldier) * Baghdad (Swords Of Qādisīyah) * Baghdad (Souq Saray) * Baghdad (Khan Murjan) * Baghdad (Mustansiriya Madrasah) In this Detour, teams had a choice between Reception and Inscription. In Reception, teams had to take an armored car to the Sheraton Ishtar and enter the ballroom. Once there, teams had to complete a set of instructions given by a bride and groom to help prepare for their wedding reception (prepare a lamb dish called pacha, then set-up a wedding table as specified). Once the wedding planner approved of their work, he handed them their next clue. In Inscription, teams had to enter the Khan Murjan and search for stone tablets. Their next clue was given at the end if they had successfully followed the provided instructions (inscribed on the stone tablets in Baghdadi Arabic). For the Roadblock, one team member had to set up a functioning water clock, similar to the monument-sized water clock found at the entrance hall of the Mustansiriya Madrasah. Once the water clock had been tested as functional, the gate opened for the team and they could run to the Pit Stop. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to find a marked souq stall and help set up shop, fixing the furniture and arranging the merchandise. Leg 5 (Iraq) * Baghdad to Hillah, Babylon Province * Hillah (Ruins Of Babylon) * Baghdad (Baghdad International Airport) to Mosul, Nineveh Province (Mosul International Airport) * Mosul (Al-Hadba Minaret) * Nineveh (Shamash Gate) * Mosul (Dair Mar Elia) During the Pit Stop, all teams boarded a bus and traveled from Mustansiriya Madrasah to an unknown destination, revealed to be the site of the ruins of Babylon. The leg’s Fast Forward was hidden somewhere on the grounds at the base of the minaret. For the Detour, teams dealt with either Muslin (where teams had to head to the Nabi Yunis Mosque and fashion 10 different headscarves for 10 women) or Marble (where teams had to head to the Mashad Yahya Abul Kassem and transfer a 50-kilogram block of the marble to the other side of the Tigris River using a rowboat). For this Roadblock, one team member had to choose pieces of marble and assemble a relief of Gugalanna, the “Bull of Heaven”, a sacred being in Mesopotamian legend. Once the relief had been correctly assembled, an archeologist handed them their next clue. Leg 6 (Iraq → Russia) * Mosul (Mosul International Airport) to Baghdad (Baghdad International Airport) * Baghdad (Baghdad International Airport) to Yekaterinburg, Sverdlovsk Oblast, Russia (Koltsovo Airport) * Yekaterinburg (Church Of All Saints) * Yekaterinburg ("Historic Exhibition" Museum) * Yekaterinburg (Ural State University) * Yekaterinburg (Rastorguyev-Kharitonov Palace) For the Detour, teams had to head to the Ekaterinburg State Academic Opera & Ballet Theater and either dress 10 characters up for a classic theater performance using nothing but a picture for reference (Act Out) or match 5 recordings to 5 up-and-coming rock acts in Yekaterinburg (Rock Out). For this Roadblock, one team member had to head to the courtyard, find a work space and successfully create a Kasli iron sculpture of a bamboo plant using the materials on the table. Once the craftsman approved of their work, he handed them their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was located beside the world’s oldest wooden sculpture, the Shigir Idol, inside the "Historic Exhibition" Museum. Additional Tasks * At the beginning of Leg 6, teams were provided a postcard with a bloodstained picture of the Romanov family. This was meant to lead teams toward the Church Of All Saints in Yekaterinburg, Russia. * After the Detour, teams received a film roll or a vinyl record with a picture on it. This was meant to lead teams toward the entrance of the Ural State University. Leg 7 (Russia → Kenya) * Yekaterinburg (Keyboard Monument) * Yekaterinburg (Koltsovo Airport) to Nairobi, Nairobi Province, Kenya (Jomo Kenyatta International Airport) * Nairobi (Uhuru Park) * Nairobi (Giraffe Centre) * Nairobi (Solar Ice Rink) * Nairobi (Nairobi National Park) For the Roadblock, one team member had to head to a nearby fabric store, choose a kitenge pattern and then fashion a dress out of the fabric. If the tailor found the garment satisfactory, she handed them the next clue. For the Detour, teams had to head to the Bomas of Kenya and face either a Return To Home (which required teams to join a group of Iteso tribesmen performing the akisuk, a ritual dance commemorating the reburial of a tribemate in his or her homestead, for 10 minutes without making any mistake) or Return To Owner (which required teams to grab 5 tribal weapons and return them to the correct owners). For the Hazard, Jamie & Chiara had to disperse the animals blocking their path to the Pit Stop. To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to head to the Giraffe Centre and search for a marked pen. Setting up a giraffe feeder, teams then had to help feed the giraffe in the pen. Once the giraffe had completely finished its meal, the zookeeper handed them the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At the Keyboard Monument, teams found 12 small flags placed on top of the keys. Teams had to figure out that the flags indicated the letters that, when unscrambled, would reveal their next destination: Nairobi, Kenya. Leg 8 (Kenya → Uganda) * Nairobi (Nairobi Bus Station) to Kampala, Uganda (Kampala Bus Station) * Kampala (Kasubi Tombs) * Kampala (Owino Market) * Kampala (Nakivubo Stadium) For the Detour, teams were given a choice between Thatch It or Basket. In Thatch It, teams had to tie rattan strands into 10 bundles, carry these bundles to a marked tomb and help thatch a section of the roof before receiving their next clue. In Basket, teams had to head to the courtyard and, using the provided rattan strands, weave a basket that can contain these objects before receiving their next clue. For the Roadblock, one team member had to search through hundreds of stalls for the one stall that has marked “Rolex” carts, or street food carts. Once a team member found one, they had to deliver the cart approximately 1.5 miles to the Pit Stop, Nakivubo Stadium, where they reunited with their partner. To claim this leg’s Fast Forward, teams had to run to Muzibu Azaala Mpanga, find 4 pictures and, using only the information available in Kasubi Tombs, match them to 4 names: those of the 4 Kabakas buried on the site. Leg 9 (Uganda → Zambia) * Kampala (Entebbe International Airport) to Lusaka, Lusaka Province, Zambia (Kenneth Kaunda International Airport) * Lusaka (Manda Hill Shopping Centre) * Lusaka (Munda Wanga Environmental Park) * Lusaka (Chaminuka Lodge) For the Roadblock, one team member had to search the shopping mall grounds for three different tribesmen, each with a talisman. Once a team member had all 3 talismans, they could use those to spell out their next destination: the Henry Tayali Gallery. Here, teams encountered a Detour: Sights (where teams had to hang up the paintings in an empty section of the gallery using a picture for reference) or Sounds (where teams had to set up the gourds for a local xylophone known as a silimba so the instrument can play in tune). To claim the Fast Forward, teams had to exchange a Zambian wood handicraft with another handicraft that is not similar in origin to the other displays. After finding the odd handicraft out, teams must leave the handicraft they were given in its place and exchange the other handicraft for the Fast Forward. Additional Tasks * At Munda Wanga Environmental Park, teams had to search the hundreds of fig trees in the park for one with their next clue hanging beneath it. Leg 10 (Zambia → Tunisia) * Lusaka (Kenneth Kaunda International Airport) to Tunis, Tunisia (Tunis-Carthage International Airport) * Tunis (Bab El Bhar) * Tunis (Médina Of Tunis) * Tunis (Zitouna Mosque) * Tunis (Belvédère Park) * Tunis (Site Of Carthage) In Large Yet Simple, teams had to head to a nearby mosque, help create stones for tiling and properly tile an entire section of the mosque. In Small Yet Ornate, teams had to head to a marked jewelry shop inside the Medina and create a pair of filigree earrings. For the Roadblock, one team member had to head to the picnic grounds and consume two entire plates of couscous. Once their dish was clean, the park-goer handed them their next clue. The Fast Forward for this leg was located in one of the Médina’s many well-preserved courtyards. Additional Tasks * After the Roadblock, teams received a jasmine plant, which they had to successfully deliver to the Pit Stop, the Site Of Carthage. Leg 11 (Tunisia → Portugal) * Tunis (Tunis-Carthage International Airport) to Lisbon, Portugal (Lisbon Portela Airport) * Lisbon (Monsanto Forest Park) * Lisbon (Praça Luís De Camões) * Lisbon (Lisbon Oceanarium) For the Roadblock, one team member had to cover a marked section of the street corner with mosaic tiles corresponding to the surrounding pattern, in the style of the calçada portuguesa. Once all tiles had been correctly placed, the construction worker handed them their next clue. The Detour gave teams a choice involving two Lisbon favorites: salt 100 bacalhau fresco using local techniques (Salty) or finish a row of pastéis de belém to spell a phrase written underneath (Sweet). To win the unused Fast Forward, teams had to pick up a nearby axe and start scraping the cork bark off the marked tree. Leg 12 (Portugal → Spain → Gibraltar) * Lisbon (Torre De Belém) * Seville, Spain (Alcázar Of Seville) * Seville (La Giralda) * Gibraltar, Gibraltar (Charles V Wall) * Gibraltar (Moorish Castle) For the Hazard, Hayuta & Takumi had to assemble their map using smaller, more numerous pieces. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Dance With Humans and Dance With Bulls. In Dance With Humans, teams had to head to the Ida y Vuelta Flamenco Dance Studio, dress up in traditional flamenco outfits and perform an intricate flamenco routine in front of three judges. If the judges approved, they received their next clue. In Dance With Bulls, teams had to head to the Real Maestranza Arena, get trained by a professional bull fighter and face a charging bull for a total of 6 times, or three times per person. Their next clue was given to them after one team member had performed a tienta (pulling the bull’s tail to the ground). For the Roadblock, one team member had to search the nearby Botanic Gardens and photograph a Gibraltar candytuft as shown in the angle in a provided photograph. Once the botanist approved of the picture, he handed them their next clue. To win the Fast Forward, teams had to drive to La Giralda and search a chest filled with 500 gold coins for the two coins that were modeled after coins from the Almoravid dynasty. Additional Tasks * At the Torre De Belém, teams found pieces to a map. Assembling the map gave them the location of their next destination. Leg 13 (Gibraltar → Guyana) * Gibraltar (Gibraltar International Airport) to Georgetown, Guyana (Cheddi Jagan International Airport) * Georgetown (Stabroek Market) * Georgetown (St. George’s Cathedral) * Georgetown (Umana Yana) For the Roadblock, one team member had to crush 1 kilogram of cassava root to produce a product called cassareep. After the entire kilogram is properly crushed, teams had to deliver half of the cassareep to a nearby restaurant and the other half to a nearby clinic. Once both deliveries were made, the market stall owner handed them their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice between Rhythm or Coos. In Rhythm, teams had to take a taxi to the Demerara Harbour Bridge and find a group of four calypso musicians. After listening to a calypso performance, teams had to successfully fix the four broken instruments that the musicians are playing with to get their next clue. In Coos, teams had to take a taxi to the Guyana Zoo and find the hoatzin enclosure. Gathering food for the birds, teams had to successfully feed the 5 hoatzin in the cage before receiving their next clue. The final Fast Forward of the race was located in one of the many stalls located inside the Stabroek Market. Leg 14 (Guyana → Panama) * Georgetown (Cheddi Jagan International Airport) to Panama City, Panama (Tocumen International Airport) * Panama City (Miraflores Locks) * Panama City (National Theatre Of Panama) * Panama City (Arco Chato) * Panama City (Panamá Viejo) Upon arrival at the Miraflores Locks, teams faced an Intersection. At the Intersection, teams had to join with one other team to complete tasks and make decisions together until further notice. After the Detour they were not Intersected anymore. For this Roadblock, two team members from each Intersected team had to paint one side of a diablo rojo. Once both sides of the bus were painted to the satisfaction of the bus driver, he handed them their next clue. For the Detour, teams had a choice of By The Hands or On The Hands. In By The Hands, teams had to direct their diablo rojo driver to a nearby art gallery, where one team had to create 10 pieces of mola art work, while the other team had to sell at least one of them. Once one of the 10 paintings was sold, the curator handed them their next clue. In On The Hands, teams had to direct their diablo rojo driver to a nearby tattoo parlor, where one team had to get an Embera Indian tattoo placed on their hands, while the other team had to complete a similar tattoo on a customer’s hands. Once both tattoos were finished, they received their next clue. Additional Tasks * At the National Theatre Of Panama, teams had to decorate a white pollera with Holy Ghost orchids, in a pattern similar to those of the practicing dancers, to receive their next clue. * After finishing the polleras, teams received a Panama hat. They had to take the Panama hat to the Arco Chato and exchange it with one of the 40 dancers waiting there, of which only 8 have their next clue. Leg 15 (Panama → United States Of America) * Panama City (Tocumen International Airport) to Atlanta, Georgia , United States Of America (Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport) * Atlanta (Piedmont Park) * Atlanta (Atlanta Botanical Garden) * Atlanta (King Birth Home) * Atlanta (Turner Field) (Finish Line) For the final Detour of the race, teams had a choice between Peach (which required searching a basket of 1,000 peaches and biting into the peaches until they find one with red food coloring inside) or Pecan (which required gathering 5 kilograms of pecan nuts to place in a basket). For the Roadblock, one team member had to help plant 50 dogwood seedlings. Once all 50 seedlings had been properly planted, the horticulturist handed the teams a dogwood plant and their next clue. Additional Tasks * After completing the Roadblock, teams had to carry their dogwood plant to an open spot in the garden with flags on the floor. Using a key of scientific names, teams had to place their dogwood, along with 14 other plants, on top of the flags, corresponding to the leg which featured each plant (see below). Once all 15 plants had been properly placed, the gardener handed them their next clue. External Links * IANU AR 12 on FGC